five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The echoes
Hello. The names Cocoheart, and blah, blah, blah. :) I based this fic off of this. (Yea, like, a few swear words. So yea) Chapter 1 "And this here is the relic, Springtrap. Yes, its old, but we found one!" my new manger said to me. I nodded, staring at the old thing. I saw it was big, green, and broken down. It was giving a fake simile, staring at me. I think I shuddered a bit though, since it was not looking at me directly. My hand started to move towards its face, but I was unaware. My manger saw me doing it, and he snapped his fingers at me. I snapped out of it, flinching a bit. "You can deal with it, right?" "Ur, sure. I came here to do that anyways" "Okay, good. Go home and come back tonight" he said to me annoyingly, thinking I wasn't listening, I thought. "No worries!" I said happily. He nodded, satisficed. "See you soon." Chapter 2 I enter the building, thinking its darker then normal. Well, it is night I thought as I rounded the bend into my office. I luckily brought my phone, so I wouldn't be bored. The phone started, and I rolled my eyes, but I grabbed it. It said "hey, welcome, to Freddy's horror spot. So, blah, blah blah..." after he finished, I put the phone down.I was glad that was done I thought gratefully, but as I reached for my phone, I heard echoes. It was on the other side of the window, giving a grin without teeth. Its hand was on the window, looking at me more like a human now. I hesitated a bit and- What the! It motioned to move to the window. I moved toward it, and its eyes seemed to say sorry. You took this job, really sorry! then it scanned the room, and ran away. I stared at the spot it was at, thinking how weird that was. I hastily went back to the chair, thinking how weird that was. I didn't know it weirder. Springtrap went hastily to the end of the building. It fell on its knees and began to vibrate violently. Its screams were heard all over the building, alerting the guard. Then, after a while, it came back up, smiling a bit like a manic. It began to walk toward the office. I heard echoes of screaming. I flinched high, and the phone in my hand dropped. "Great. Now I got to get it fixed!" I murmured as I pick it up. I winced a bit at another scream. After, I went to the cameras, and saw Springtrap staring at it. I gulped, wondering what that was about. It was very close to my room, I realized. I got scared, and I wondered why it was acting vaguely human. I looked up from the iPad, looked to the left, and saw it. Springtrap walked into my room, and held me up from the top of my shirt. Its former affection was gone now, replaced by insanity. It threw me out of the office, and I fell down, felling great pain. But as it moved towards me, there was a puddle and walked into it. The puddle made it have seem to have a seizure, and I took the moment. Thinking of how much it hurt for it, this will made it expired I thought as I took some open wires and thrust some into the open parts of it. It screams loudly, and I put my hands to my ears as I ran away. As I looked back, it fell to the ground, and a large fire started near it. I ran faster, calling 911 on my crippled phone. Oh no... Springtrap fell, screaming. It slipped, looking like a ragdoll. A fire started because it had put one of its hands near an another wire. After a long time before waking up, a huge fire started, blazing around. It tried to get up, but it couldn't. It started to crawl to the closet exit, hoping the human was safe. The pain was all around, knowing it would have done worse to her. But she protected herself, and it was glad at that. It opened the door and went outside the opposite of the fire workers and her, it thought as it crawled away from the burning building. Suddenly, the door fell down on its legs. It didn't even brother to scream as it felt the pain go around his body. It was almost glad about that, since the spirit inside of him could not leave now. Or he would leave Springtrap alone, broken body and to stay here and rot. Just like the last thirty years it thought bitterly. It tried to get out of the door, but it was stuck. Great... its last thought was. A purple spirit came from the wreak of Springtrap. It smirked at it. It walked away, wondering what to next. A bright red light appeared around him, and both of them dispersed. Springtrap lay among the ruin, and it started to take off the door. It worked, but it was free, and it didn't know what to do. It didn't even know if its legs could work. He arose shakily, wondering how it could move without even a spirit inside it. It shakily ran away from the now steaming building, dried blood coming from its eyes. Done! Anabelle is at her moms house resting, purple guy went to hell or the worst place ever, and I don't know for Springtrap. Yea, I had that in my head (Maybe a sequel on Springtrap or something). Category:Stories